Baby, It's Cold Outside
by kroutonrex
Summary: Starscream needs to leave, but Jetfire thinks otherwise. Songfic to Baby, It's Cold Outside by Dean Martin. SSxJF SLASH Merry Christmas everyone!


Wanted to do a songfic for the holidays to one of my favorite wintertime song! I don't own the song nor do I own Transformers.

_Ladies Part _

**_Dean Martin's Part_**

Enjoy!

* * *

Starscream laughed lightly as he listened to Jetfire babble on about some new scientific discovery as he paced. He loved to listen to Jetfire talk on and on, it was amusing and his voice was soothing. Starscream smiled, thankful that he was able to get away unnoticed to see his best friend.

They were in an abandoned hangar. Every so often they'd sneak away to meet each other in the hangar to talk and sip energon, it was the perfect release for them. At times though, Starscream wished they could do more then talk...

He sighed and gazed through one of the small windows in the hangar longingly. It was snowing and very windy; it seemed as though a snowstorm was coming towards the area.

"Is something wrong?"

Starscream snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Jetfire, who was now staring at him curiously.

"No, just thinking," the seeker said with a small smile. He checked his internal chronometer and gasped.

_I really can't stay_

"Primus! I need to get back to base!" he exclaimed.

_**But baby, it's cold outside**_

As he turned to the door, Jetfire grabbed his shoulder. "You can't go out in that weather."

_I've got to go away_

"I need to!" Starscream exasperated.

_**But baby, its cold outside.**_

The larger jet tightened his grip. "Your circuits will freeze."

_This evening has been_

_**Been hoping that you'd drop by**_

_So very nice_

_**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**_

"I'm sorry, I've had a good time but-"

"Please stay, I haven't seen you in awhile. I've missed you," Jetfire said softly, his optics dimming as he held both of his hands. Starscream suddenly became aware of how cold his hands had been as the larger mech's warmth enveloped them.

_My mother will start to worry_

The seeker looked down sheepishly.

_**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**_

Jetfire raised the smaller mech's helm as he rested a hand on his cheek.

_My father will be pacing the floor_

"Megatron will kill me for sure..." Starscream sighed. Jetfire smirked.

_**Listen to that fireplace roar**_

He pulled the seeker into an embrace. Starscream optics flickered as he could hear the larger mech's spark beat.

_So really I'd better scurry_

He sighed and pushed away; he needed to get to base soon.

_**Beautiful, please don't hurry**_

Jetfire looked at him sadly. Starscream's spark began to ache.

_But maybe just a half a drink more_

"Can I have some energon for the road?..." he said quietly, kicking himself for procrastinating.

_**Put some records on while I pour**_

Jetfire's optics brightened and he subspaced two cubes of bright purple liquid.

_The neighbors might think_

_**Baby, it's bad out there**_

Starscream vaguely wondered what the other decepticons would think of him mingling with an autobot. It didn't help that Jetfire had switched sides.

_Say what's in this drink_

Starscream's optics turned to a brighter shade of red and he began to feel a buzzing in his processor. He looked from the cube to the larger jet in astonishment.

"Is this highgrade?" he gasped.

_**No cabs to be had out there**_

Jetfire simply smirked and took another sip. The seeker stood dumbfounded for a moment before taking another hesitant sip. He vaguely wondered if the jet was trying to drug him. As he pondered it, he blushed as he realized he wouldn't mind if the larger mech had his way with him. He shook his helm, expelling the thought.

_I wish I knew how_

_**Your eyes are like starlight now**_

_To break this spell_

_**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**_

The red and blue mech gazed at the white one thoughtfully, wondering why he liked this mech so much; why his spark fluttered everytime he saw him.

Jetfire felt the other's optics upon him and he looked up. They're gazes locked. His spark flipped as he noticed how beautiful the seeker's optics were. They were a bright ruby red that seemed to shimmer in the light. Come to think of, everything about Starscream was beautiful to the jet. He slowly moved towards the smaller mech.

_I ought to say "No, no, no sir"_

_**Mind if I move in closer?**_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_**What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?**_

Starscream's spark skipped as the jet came to stand in front of him; one more movement and their chest plates would have touch. He looked up into the other's cobalt blue optics. They seemed to be searching his; looking for some sort of answer to a question that he did not know. He didn't want to look away.

_I really can't stay_

_**Oh baby, don't hold out**_

"Fire, you know I can't stay..." Starscream sighed sadly.

Jetfire raised both of his hands to the seeker's faceplate and began to stroke it with his thumbs. "It'll be worth the trouble," he smirked as one thumb moved to stroke the seeker's lower lip.

_Ah, but it's cold outside_

_**Baby, it's cold outside**_

Starscream's optics fluttered as the jet lowered to brush lips with him. He wanted this, but he knew he couldn't take it.

_I simply must go_

_**But baby, it's cold outside**_

_The answer is no_

_**But baby, it's cold outside**_

Starscream sighed and turned around sadly. "I need to go," he stated firmly.

"But Star-"

"No. I have to..."

_Your welcome has been_

_**How lucky that you dropped in**_

_So nice and warm_

_**Look out the window at the snow**_

"Thank you, Fire... It's been nice..." Starscream said as he began to walk towards the door yet again.

"But the storm," Jetfire pressed as he followed him.

Starscream looked out the window and noticed the storm was indeed getting worse; but he couldn't let that stop him. Could he?

_My sister will be suspicious_

_**Gosh your lips look delicious**_

_My brother will be there at the door_

_**Waves upon the tropical shore**_

"Thundercracker and Skywarp will be waiting for me," the seeker announced as he stood in front of the door. Since they were his brothers, they were the only ones he could confide his secret to. He didn't tell them of his feelings for the jet though; afraid they would be angry.

His spark began to race as Jetfire moved in closer, putting both of his hands on the door so the smaller mech was trapped between the metal of both the entrance and the looming figure of the jet. The larger mech's gaze landed on his lips again.

"They can cover for you."

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

"But what if Megatron expects something and has Soundwa-"

_**Gosh your lips are delicious**_

The seeker was silenced as Jetfire's metal lips met his, this time more forceful than before. Starscream's optics brightened in shock, but soon they began to dim as he wrapped his arms around the white mech's neck and kissed back. It was a deep, romantic kiss.

_But maybe just a cigarette more_

_**Never such a blizzard before**_

_"Maybe I can stay just a little while longer..." _Starscream thought as Jetfire began to part from his lips.

He rested his head upon the larger mech's chest and sighed wistfully. The jet looked out the window again, it was now becoming nearly impossible to see.

"The storm's getting worse," he mused. Starscream nodded lightly. They stood there like that for awhile, content.

_I've gotta get home_

_**But baby, you'd freeze out there**_

_Say lend me your coat_

_**It's up to your knees out there**_

Starscream raised his head and detached his arms from Jetifre's neck. He knew he had procrastinated too long, if he didn't get to base soon he would be doomed.

"I _need _to leave now, Fire."

"Your processor will freeze over."

_You've really been grand_

_**I thrill when you touch my hand**_

"Thank you, Fire. You can't believe how long I've wanted this," he sighed happily, gently taking hold of the white mech's hand.

Jetfire's spark began to race and he looked at the smaller mech pleadingly.

"Just stay, for tonight?" he begged.

_But don't you see?_

_**How can you do this thing to me?**_

"Fire, please understand. I would love to stay. But Megatron will punish me for sure..." the seeker pleaded.

Jetfire placed a tiny kiss to the smaller his helm. "If Megatron hurts you, I'll turn him into scrap metal," he stated. Starscream laughed lightly, thinking he was joking. But as he looked into those bright blue optics, he realized the jet was serious. "I'll never let anyone hurt you. So please, stay," the jet continued.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_**Think of my life long sorrow**_

_At least there will be plenty implied_

_**If you got pneumonia and died**_

"The others will gossip..." the seeker muttered.

"Oh please, like they haven't before," Jetfire laughed lightly. Starscream sent him a playful glare, which made him laugh even more.

"Besides, what if _I _end up finding _you_ in an ice berg?" the white mech joked. The seeker began to laugh at the memory of when he found his long lost friend in the ice, like some kind of frozen treat.

_I really can't stay_

**_G_**_**et over that old out**_

"I really shouldn't..." he sighed.

"O c'mon, you know you want to," Jetfire smirked. Starscream looked out the window and saw only white. He smirked back at the jet.

"You're right, it is quite chilly tonight," he sad mischievously. Jetfire brightened and took his hand as they began to walk from away from the door.

_Baby, it's cold_

_Baby, it's cold outside _

I'm so happy! My first songfic ^.^ Like it? Don't like it? Any kind of criticism is appreciated!


End file.
